Text Me Later?
by Broken Unloved and Forgotten
Summary: Naruto finally gets a new cell phone only to get a text by someone he doesn't know. His life is turned upside down as he continues contact with this person and runs into someone he hasn't seen since child hood.Possi ble yaoi later on.


Title: Text Me Later?

Summary: When Naruto recieves a new cell phone he gets a mysterious text from an unkown sender. This triggers a series of events that changes his life forever. Also, someone who he thought to be long gone shows up to ruin his already faulty life. These three people change each other whether it was for the better is entirely up to you. (Okay that was made by me and sucked. I'm sorry.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his room, music cranked to a glass shattering decibel and chatting on MSN with his new girlfriend. In other words: a normal night for a teenage boy.

**In My MiNd Says: **_**u pik me up 8?**_

**Awaken My Passion Says: **_**Sure. How late can you stay out tonight?**_

**In My MiNd Says: **_**11**_

**In My MiNd Says: **_**y do u talk proper?**_

**Awaken My Passion Says: **_**It's a bad habit to get into, typing with bad grammar I mean.**_

His Phone Buzzed.

That was odd.

He pulled out his sleek black cell phone from its makeshift home. He had received the phone earlier that day and hadn't given out his number yet.

A yellow envelope swam to the front of the screen.

A text message.

_403-298-5432_

_So are we going to hang out tomorrow still?_

Naruto blinked at the words as if he didn't understand them, like they weren't in English. He didn't know anyone who wanted to hang out with him tomorrow; they all had work, previous engagements or were simply making up excuses to not see him more than they had to.

He hit the reply button. Then cancelled. Ignoring it would probably be best. A wrong number, it won't happen again.

An hour went by filled with useless typing and rhythmic noise, the only things keeping an uncomfortable and nerve wracking silence at bay.

Should he reply?

Does he actually know this person?

Naruto read the message again and the phone interrupted his thought train by buzzed excitedly in his palm. The shiver echoed from the phone and up his spine.

_403-298-5432_

_Are you still mad at me?_

His fingers shook as they tapped the reply button. Who ever this person was they obviously were trying a round about way to apologize to this person who may or may not be mad at them.

_Who are you? _

The minutes ticked by and the songs changed, making one solid wall of constant annoyance. They melded into each other. They meant nothing.

Send.

Butterflies flew through his stomach and he fell back onto his bed, complying with their constant ramming against the walls of their containment. They didn't stop. Naruto's fingers ran through his blonde hair and he noted that his fingers, or maybe his forehead, was sleek with perspiration. Odd.

His iPod played on, the music flowing through his head, failing to bring any joy to him like it usually did. He flipped over and turned it off, his arms felt heavy, he could hardly bring them back onto the cushioned furniture. The light seared his retinas and he wished he had one of those clap-ons or something akin to it.

He pressed his face into the quickly warming sheet that surrounded his pillow. That was better.

The time ticked on, seconds, minuets and finally hours passed. Still no answer.

Naruto glared at the metallic figure in his had. He silently cursed the sender of his first text message and he cursed the hyper butterflies in his stomach for getting so worked up over it.

"I'll just put it out of my mind, that's all. Simple." He nodded his head. He slid off of his covers and stretched as he made his way back to his computer.

The blonde swore. Sakura had practically spammed him about their date that night. Thankfully, or unthankfully, the object of his affection was offline and dealing with her wouldn't have to come until later. Though that could possibly mean a horrible date. Damn.

He checked the clock in the bottom right corner of his screen, 6:16 in the PM. He sighed and decided to take a shower figuring that it would clear his mind of all unnecessary thoughts. He was right. Right?

* * *

A/N: This is a new story written my WeirdAnimeChick but posted by me due to some unforseen circomstances. This was not written as a fanfiction, but as a story so if the names are different once or twice, that would be why. Also, why the characters can seem OOC at times. Currently WAC isn't thinking that this is going to be a yaoi story, but the possibility is still there.

Hope you're enjoying this so far. Next update: next week.

Read and review! Tell us what you think!

-BUF

~Broken

~Unloved

~Forgotten


End file.
